


To A Mouse

by Elara_Alexia_Arlert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Ereri whoop whoop, M/M, OTP Feels, What Have I Done, im probably gonna change my mind about this like alot by the time im done, just ignore me, this is like my first fic ever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:44:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elara_Alexia_Arlert/pseuds/Elara_Alexia_Arlert
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to write a story involving my OTP...So I did.....Just cute cheesy stuff in the beginning but I do plan for an actual plotline later....</p>
            </blockquote>





	To A Mouse

Eren's POV:  
Eren rolled out of bed grumbling as his feet pressed against the the cold basement floor. He arched his back as he stretched and when he yawned he felt resistance in the skin on his face. He didn't reach up to investigate. He already knew what he'd find. The dried tears we're becoming a regular thing with Eren were sleep was involved. The nightmares kept getting darker and more vivid and no matter what he did they never stopped. One day he had tried running around the spacious castle squad Levi resided in until he basically passed out from exhaustion. All that had managed to do was make him even more drowsy when he woke himself up in the middle of the night with the sound of his own screaming. He shook out his messy brown hair and trudged over to the pocket watch sitting on his nightstand.  
There were no windows in his bleak "room" but he was sure the sun was up by now. He looked at his tiny clock and his eyes widened. 8:43. He stifled a scream and scrambled about, looking for his uniform. Usually Levi would send someone to wake him up for whatever he had scheduled for that day but here he was still in his room. And he was late as fuck. He was running around frantically, brushing his teeth and putting shoes on at the same time. Only when he stubbed his toe on a bed post and fell flat on his face did he remember that Levi had given his squad the day off. He let out a shaky laugh as he stood up and brushed himself off.  
Once he had finished getting dressed and whatnot he meandered through the castle looking for his friends. When he had time alone to just walk through this place it always reminded him just how beautiful it was with it's high ceilings and intricately designed window frames. The place was almost always clean but Levi was still most likely going to make them clean until their hands fell off tomorrow. He was such a strange person and Eren always wondered why he felt so drawn to him. I guess he just wanted to know him. And that's it right? So how come every time he saw his corporal he wanted to just grab him and kiss him or hug him or some other stupid thing? He couldn't tell you the answer to that because he truly didn't know. What he did know was that he loved him and he was sure that those feelings would keep growing if he tried to get to know him and he was terrified of that. But that fear alone wasn't enough to stop him from trying. Even if he couldn't break Levi's shell of security, even if that was a far fetched goal that could only be reached in dreams, Eren was sure as hell going to try and that was one of the only things he was sure of in times like these.  
He made his way outside and saw his friends mingling together underneath a large oak tree. They were sitting in a crooked little circle in the shade of it's branches, laughing and passing around bits of bread. It made Eren amazingly happy to see his squad like this. Through all the hardships and problems they'd fought through they were all still able to smile and joke, around each other at least. As he picked up his pace he found himself wondering if they had nightmares too and they were just good at hiding pain like he was. Probably. They all had so much they'd been through and he was sure they all had had nightmares before. But probably not to the extent that he had them, not that he was self absorbed or anything, he just like to think that none of his close friends (and basically family) had to go through the same hell Eren witnessed when he closed his eyes.  
He plopped down between Armin and Mikasa.  
"Hey Sleeping Beauty," Jean said smirking.  
Eren rolled his eyes and retorted with,"Wow nice one horse face! Do you want me to reward you with a sugar cube?"  
They busted out laughing and told Eren good morning. He felt a poke in his shoulder and turned to see a grinning Armin handing him a piece of bread. He took it and tried to say 'thank you and return the smile but behind him he saw a figure coming towards them. It was Levi. Of course it was, there was no mistaking that. Eren had stared at him enough during training that he was positive he'd be able to tell it was him even if he was coming from a mile away. He looked so graceful as he sauntered in their direction. Eren could have sworn that Levi was looking right at him but that was absurd. His bright blue green eyes followed Levi's every step and Eren felt an intense need to tangle his hands into his superior's silky black hair. As he came closer Eren realized with a start that those beautiful silver eyes were indeed staring right at him and Eren turned away so fast he almost head butted Mikasa.  
"Eren are you ok?" She asked bringing her hand up to check his temperature.  
He swatted her hand away and gulped replying with a lame," Uuhh....Of course! Is there any reason I shouldn't be?"  
She was looking at him suspiciously. Crap. Crap. Crappity crap crap crap. She opened her mouth most likely to press the subject further but she was cut off by the arrival of Levi. They all looked at him and fisted their hands over their hearts in a salute of respect. He nodded to them then let his eyes fall on Eren.  
"Do you mind if I borrow you for a moment?"

**Author's Note:**

> So ya, this just happened....I apologize for this monstrosity.....it gets better I think...or maybe it doesn't......you'll have to just find out later...


End file.
